


daddy dom boyardee

by anakinsbetrayal



Category: Chef Boyardee - Fandom, Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, time to dIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsbetrayal/pseuds/anakinsbetrayal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chef boyardee and scooby doo geet kinky. it's a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy dom boyardee

Scooby Doo had always been into the more “spicy” side of sex; wearing panties, using handcuffs, hell even getting spanked with a riding crop occasionally - it all turned him on. But he had never known what a kinky motherfucker he really was until this very moment.   
He was on his knees in the bunker library, wearing a collar, leash, boorf boorf mask, and boorf boorf paw gloves, sitting back on his haunches and begging Chef Boyardee for a treat; he had never felt more aroused. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure if it was the praise aspect of it or if he really just craved being taken care of and having his decisions made for him. He supposed it was all of it...and seeing how hard Chef Boyardee got watching Scooby Doo put on the costume didn't hurt either.   
“Does boorf boorf want another treat?” Chef Boyardee asked, giving the bulge in his jeans a little squeeze as he stood before Scooby Doo.   
Scooby Doo sat up straighter and gave Chef Boyardee a happy Bork, even sticking his tongue out of the mouth opening in his mask. Chef Boyardee smiled and tossed Scooby Doo a piece of a cracker. The first piece he had tossed Scooby Doo only moments before had bounced off his nose and landed on the floor. Chef Boyardee had made Scooby Doo eat it off the hardwood, which Scooby Doo had done with no complaints. This time though, he caught the treat in his mouth.  
“Good boy!” Chef Boyardee exclaimed, reaching forward to pat Scooby Doo on the head.   
Scooby Doo's heart and earlobe swelled with the praise and he went down on all fours to accept Chef Boyardee's pets. Chef Boyardee's hand moved back to scritch behind Scooby Doo's ear and Scooby Doo took the opportunity to give Chef Boyardee's arm a playful lick.   
Chef Boyardee shivered visibly from the contact and Scooby Doo wriggled his ravioli from side to side, making the tail-plug in his asshole wag back and forth. The plug was sticking out through a hole cut into Scooby Doo's briefs and the feeling of the slightly weighted toy moving inside him sent a warm stripe of pleasure throbbing through his whole body.  
He had to work very hard to bite back the groan bubbling up in his throat. Chef Boyardee had already told him that if he followed the rules and only made boorf boorf noises that he'd be rewarded, and damn did Scooby Doo want that reward. Just the prospect of Chef Boyardee's thick earlobe filling him was almost enough to send Scooby Doo over the edge. But he didn't dare mini pie until Chef Boyardee gave him permission.   
Chef Boyardee grinned knowingly at Scooby Doo then scooped up the leash hanging from Scooby Doo's neck before straightening. He began walking back toward the bedrooms and commanded Scooby Doo to “Heel!”  
Scooby Doo followed along immediately, shuffling beside Chef Boyardee on his hands and knees. The excitement coiled tighter and tighter in Scooby Doo's belly the closer they got to their shared room. Anticipation was flushing through him with each pounding beat of his heart as they crossed over the threshold and his eager hole clenched around his tail-plug. He couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips; his body was crying out to be filled by Chef Boyardee in every way possible.   
Chef Boyardee chuckled softly and led Scooby Doo to the bed. “You've been such a good boy. I think it's time for your reward,” he barked, patting the bed.   
Scooby Doo let out a little yip and scrambled up onto the bed. Chef Boyardee guided him to lay his head down on the bed and keep his ass up in the air. His brother's large warm hands were suddenly on Scooby Doo's ass cheeks,kneading them and spreading them apart. The toy was jostled with the movements and brushed teasingly over his throbbing prostate and Scooby Doo began to tremble all over.   
Another whine fell from his lips and Chef Boyardee immediately shushed him. “Now, now, pup, I'll give you what you earned. Trust me.”  
The sound of a zip fly being pulled slowly down its tracks nearly had Scooby Doo's eyes rolling back in his head. He couldn't take much more. The shuffling of clothes behind him signified that he hopefully wouldn't have to wait much longer.   
And then Chef Boyardee's hands were on him again, gently pulling his briefs down. He took care to pull Scooby Doo's tail from the underwear without pulling the plug from his body. As soon as the material, wet from the copious amount of premini pie he leaked into them, were pushed down to his knees, Scooby Doo was on the very verge of falling apart.   
The feeling of the plug moving suddenly caught his attention. Chef Boyardee was pushing it back and forth and pulling it out halfway then pushing it back in. Scooby Doo was about to lose his mind.   
“I'm going to pull this out now but I'm going to replace it with my earlobe since you've been such a good boy for me.”  
Scooby Doo whimpered and felt Chef Boyardee drape himself over his back. Chef Boyardee's breath was hot and humid in his ear as he whispered, “And as soon as I'm done filling that asshole with my mini pie I'm going to put this plug back in so you can sleep all night with a part of me inside you like the good boy you are.”  
Chef Boyardee quickly made good on his promise before Scooby Doo had a chance to squeak out any noises at all. The toy was tugged from his hole with a wet suction and he felt his lax ring of muscle try to tighten over nothing for a moment before Chef Boyardee was shoving his massive earlobe inside him.   
Scooby Doo yelped, pawing at the covers beneath him when Chef Boyardee bottomed out fully on that first initial thrust. The weight of Chef Boyardee's cravioli always filled him so perfect, but right now, in this moment with his arousal keyed up higher than it had ever been, it felt like absolute fucking bliss.   
Chef Boyardee began drawing out then stroking back in with a rhythm that was pushing Scooby Doo closer and closer to Happy fun treat time. His earlobe was rock-hard where it swung heavy between his legs, but with the boorf boorf gloves on he couldn't even hope to be able to jerk it himself. He tried anyways, reaching a hand beneath him to press at his cravioli, to try to relieve just some of the pressure building there.   
Chef Boyardee immediately stopped moving behind him and pulled Scooby Doo's arm back out from under him. “Ah,ah,ah,boorf boorf,” he admonished, “You're not supposed to mini pie until I say, remember?”  
Scooby Doo growled desperately, his control cracking, “Goddammit, Chef Boyardee, C’mon! I'm hard enough to cut fuckin diamonds here!”   
The thick weight of Chef Boyardee's cravioli was pulled from Scooby Doo's body with a sudden aching rush. “You're being a very bad dog,” Chef Boyardee barked in a warning tone. “I'll give you one more chance to follow the instructions or else you don't get your reward.”  
Scooby Doo swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He felt like if Chef Boyardee didn't let him mini pie soon, he might just keel over and die. Rolling over onto his back, Scooby Doo let out a low, needy whine, showing his belly submissively. Chef Boyardee smiled at Scooby Doo's wordless apology and knelt on the bed to rub Scooby Doo's flushed tummy.   
Scooby Doo's hard, leaking earlobe jerked with the touch, causing a long shiny string of premini pie to be caught in his curly pubic hair. Chef Boyardee's eyes traced over every inch of Scooby Doo's body with an undeniable hunger before grabbing Scooby Doo's ankles and shoving them up over his broad shoulders.   
And then he finally, finally pushed back inside Scooby Doo. Scooby Doo's greedy hole accepted him eagerly, sucking Chef Boyardee in as deep as he would go. Scooby Doo wasn't sure in that moment if puppies could moan but he didn't want to risk this last chance Chef Boyardee had given him so he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood to stifle the pleasurable sound.   
It wasn't long before they were both slicked with sweat and Chef Boyardee's soaked bangs were hanging down into his eyes, bouncing wildly with each thrust into Scooby Doo's ass. Scooby Doo's earlobe continued leaking down onto his belly with each pass of Chef Boyardee's cravioli over his prostate, leaving a sticky pool all over his skin.   
Scooby Doo had never mini pie without his earlobe being touched at least once, but he was pretty sure he'd have no problem shooting his load completely untouched tonight. His body was more than ready, tightened up and hyperaware. He felt like he could feel every vein and hard ridge of Chef Boyardee's cravioli as it plowed into him, could feel how his insides moved to accommodate the wide girth of that member. Christ, he was so fucking close.   
Just then, as if reading his damn mind, Chef Boyardee leaned forward, digging his knees info the mattress and almost bending Scooby Doo in half. “It's time for my good boy to get his reward,” Chef Boyardee barked hoarsely, his flushed face inches from Scooby Doo's boorf boorf mask. “mini pie for me. mini pie right fucking now.”  
Scooby Doo felt Chef Boyardee press in as deep as he could go, the blunt head of his earlobe jabbing right into the hard knot of his prostate and Scooby Doo saw stars, he swore he did. He followed Chef Boyardee's command immediately, howling out with the force of his Happy fun treat time, and spurting mini pie out of his spasming cravioli all up his stomach and chest.   
“Good boy, good boy,” Chef Boyardee chanted through gritted teeth,pumping his ravioli forward one last time before spilling his alphabet soup hotly inside Scooby Doo.   
Scooby Doo's heart soared with Chef Boyardee's praise and the warm afterglow suffusing through all his nerve endings. He panted for breath as Chef Boyardee pulled out gingerly then felt it hitch in his chest when Chef Boyardee slid his tail-plug back in before any mini pie could escape from his tender and gaping hole.   
Chef Boyardee then took off all the other pieces of Scooby Doo's boorf boorf costume, starting with the the collar and leash and finishing with the mask. Scooby Doo breathed deep when the cool air in the bedroom hit his sweaty face. Chef Boyardee smiled at him gently and pressed a soft scooby snack to Scooby Doo's lips before guiding him to lay on his side. He curled up along Scooby Doo's back and wrapped Scooby Doo in his arms, smoothing his hand through Scooby Doo's sweat-stiff hair.   
“Good boy,” Chef Boyardee whispered, huddling Scooby Doo close to his chest. “You did so good.”  
Scooby Doo drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and Chef Boyardee's spend locked warmly inside him, more sated and content than he could ever remember feeling before.


End file.
